Vehicles exist that are capable of driving either completely autonomously or partially autonomously. Autonomous vehicles often utilize preceding vehicle speed for path planning, using LiDAR, as an example. During autonomous or highly automated driving the driver may only monitor the roadway and/or visual display of the vehicle intermittently.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods to communicate in a non-visual manner the surrounding conditions to a vehicle occupant. In particular, the conveyance of this information can allow the driver to regain situational awareness by providing directional cues to let the driver know in which direction to look when looking to the vehicle exterior.